


You're Being Shy

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: *故事背景：2012年夏/秋。*一辆装满甜腻的棉花糖的破车。





	You're Being Shy

夏天，阿扎尔在地中海一个小岛上度假，这天他起晚了，正好赶上欧洲杯决赛的直播，他窝在酒店的沙发里，一边打着哈欠一边打开电视。

西班牙和意大利在小组赛阶段踢了个1-1，虽然斗牛士军团如日中天，此前拿到了两届大赛的冠军，不过意大利一向是不容小觑，两队势均力敌，颇有看点。

阿扎尔把空调开得极低，拿被子把自己包裹起来，手边放着刚叫来的炸鸡和西瓜——他真的很会享受。

上半场以2-0结束，意大利这个表现，要反超也难了，阿扎尔开始走神，直到80多分钟，托雷斯接到哈维一脚直传，单刀冲入禁区，布冯堵在他面前，仍然没有阻止他破门。

“Goal！！！！Fernando Torres scores！！！！”

阿扎尔跟着解说一起燃起来，他手里还抓着一块西瓜，他从沙发上弹起来，踩在柔软的垫子上使劲蹦跶了几下，“啊啊啊啊！！托雷斯！！！”他像个西班牙人一样手舞足蹈地乱叫起来，他脑子一闪，下赛季他就可以跟托雷斯做队友啦！突然的悸动冲击着他的心房，在十几度的空调房里，他甚至燥热地出了一层薄汗。

 

 

阿扎尔此时正赖在托雷斯家里，饭也吃了，天也聊了，游戏也打了，实在没什么别的理由再逗留了。他想到了一个月前那个金发红衣的盖世英雄如何一锤定音锁定西班牙史无前例的欧洲杯蝉联辉煌。托雷斯离他太近了，他甚至不敢抬头去与他对视。

“天色不早了。”托雷斯目光在阿扎尔洁白削瘦的脸庞上游走，谁不是从情窦初开的少年时期走过来的，小男孩的心思从他们第一次在切尔西训练场上见面的时候他就看出端倪了。现在他摸着自己的下巴，还是试探着询问了一下，以表现自己的绅士风度。

阿扎尔错愕的看向托雷斯，后者倚在门框上，双臂抱在胸前，挂着淡淡的笑，温和优雅迷倒众生。阿扎尔心头慌了一下，他扑过去抓住托雷斯的手臂，他嘟起嘴，眨着圆溜溜的眼睛看着他，“最近夜里总是打雷，我不想回去一个人睡。”

托雷斯不意外地点点头，“那你留下来吧。”说着温柔地摸了摸他的背，想要安抚一下他。小男孩挺瘦的，纤弱地带着少年感。阿扎尔却退了一步，垂着头，低声嚷了一句，“那……那我先去洗澡啦！”说完也不等托雷斯应答就冲进了洗手间。

托雷斯站在原地，手臂还保持着微微弯曲的弧度，他嘴角的笑意刻得更深了。

托雷斯打开手机开始看最近更新的肥皂剧，小腿伸出床沿，一下一下晃动着，暴露了他内心的急躁。

“Nando，Nando……”软绵绵的声音传来，托雷斯走到洗手间门口，“怎么啦？”

阿扎尔探出小脑袋，他卷发打湿了贴在前额，两鬓还沾着白色的泡沫，半边身体也露出来，细细的锁骨连着窄肩，往下的红豆也像是没被触碰过似的露出粉红色的光泽，一切都是年轻的性感的天真的，难怪他总说“I’m beautiful”，确实是个漂亮男孩呢。托雷斯意识到自己的目光太过了，别吓着小男孩才是。于是他收回来，盯着阿扎尔的眼睛。

可能是沐浴的缘故，阿扎尔的脸颊红红的，“可以帮我拿浴巾和睡衣吗？”

托雷斯去阳台收了浴巾，又翻出压箱底的备用睡衣，他闻了闻，一股衣柜的味道冲向他的鼻腔，想来阿扎尔不会喜欢，于是他把自己平常穿的那件取下来，刚洗过，还带着淡淡的薰衣草香气。他把东西一并递给阿扎尔，大拇指翘起来擦了擦他的鬓角，“没冲干净呢。”

小男孩接过去顺手放到鼻下嗅了一下，他的脸瞬间涨红地像是可以滴出血来——幸好托雷斯已经转身走了。他对着他的背影吐了吐舌头，然后把脸埋进睡衣里深吸了一口气，我居然搞到了托雷斯味的睡衣呜呜呜我硬了。

是真的，小男孩这会儿欲望蓬勃地挺立着，有点难受。他把水龙头调了个头，放出冷水来冲自己发烫的身体。

外面没什么动静了，托雷斯琢磨着人应该睡了，于是爬起来准备去洗澡，刚打开门，就看见头发湿漉漉的男孩光着脚站在门口，正犹豫着要不要敲门，两人都吓了一跳。

托雷斯抚了抚额头，一时不知该先给他包头发还是先拿拖鞋还是先把人请进屋，好歹也二十出头了，怎么这么不会照顾自己。他踩到地毯上，把鞋让出来，一把拉过阿扎尔，抓起毛巾给他干头发，“干嘛呢，夏天也不能这样啊，回头感冒了，”托雷斯太紧张他了，想要掩饰一下，于是加了一句，“下周联赛就开始了，你的初秀一定不要让大家失望啊。”

阿扎尔眼里闪着光，“Nando只是担心这个吗？”他笑着问他。

托雷斯手上用了点劲，扯到小男孩的头发，不意外地听到他的哀嚎。

阿扎尔把手里的吹风机递给托雷斯，“Nando，我打游戏手臂酸了，你帮我吹头发吧。”

托雷斯眉毛挑到头顶，这点心思真真是昭然若揭，他手指隔着毛巾在阿扎尔的头发上摩挲，一时不知该不该接受。阿扎尔没得到回应，小脸一下就垮了，他瘪着嘴，眼角下垂，蓝眼睛透出的波光像随时能挤出眼泪似的，这楚楚可怜的模样，纵是美人托雷斯也不得不心软下来。

“Nando不愿意吗？”他低哑的声音带了点委屈，钝钝的，精确地戳中托雷斯的心脏。

于是他点点头，“当然了，愿意效劳。”

阿扎尔就乖乖的站在他面前，由着他的手指抚过自己的头皮，抓起一缕头发，在热风里吹得乱糟糟的。托雷斯微微发凉的指尖滑过他的每一寸肌肤都惹得他一哆嗦，他整个后背都发麻了，他只好挺直了背，掐着自己的掌心，以免失态。

小小的空间里只有吹风机“呜啦呜啦”的声音，阿扎尔问了个非常不成熟的问题——“Nando也给别人吹过头发吗？”

如果托雷斯精于此道，他就该知道，事实是什么不要紧，对方想要的才是最佳回答。可惜托雷斯总是有一说一，“在国家队给塞尔吉奥吹过，他总喜欢黏着我。”

“喔。”小男孩喉咙发出闷闷的一声。

托雷斯的手往下，顺着他的脸摸到下巴，“不高兴了？”

阿扎尔皱了皱鼻子，倔着说，“没有呀。”

托雷斯眼里的笑意包不住露出来，“国家队大家关系都很好，要不也不能总拿冠军了。”他也不知道自己为何要解释这一句，没道理的，他给任何人吹头发都不关阿扎尔的事，不是吗？

阿扎尔想到自己国家队那内讧的糟心事，更烦了，他拉下托雷斯在自己下巴上捏来捏去的手，轻叹了口气，“真好。”

“你现在还小，过些年你挑大梁了，可以改变这些的，事在人为对吧。”

阿扎尔眼里重新燃起火光，他一扭头，抬起小脸去看托雷斯，“真的吗？”话没说完，他的嘴唇就贴到了托雷斯的下唇，他咻地瞪大眼睛，浑身僵在那里。

当他反应过来，他一下就弹开了，不小心踩到地上的体重秤，扭了一下差点摔倒，他慌乱地伸手去抓身边的东西，抓到了托雷斯的手臂。托雷斯伸手去搂住他的腰，“乱动啥呢，别再摔了，我可赔不起。”他把吹风机关了，“好啦，头发吹得差不多了，快去睡觉吧。”

阿扎尔胸口贴在托雷斯身上，他觉得呼吸都困难，他努力吸了吸男神身上的味道，“我害怕，不想一个人睡。”

托雷斯怔住了。

阿扎尔像个泥鳅一样，从他腋下钻出去，迅速跑到床边，掀开被子就钻了进去。

托雷斯目瞪口呆，现在的小年轻都这么主动吗？他摇摇头，“行吧，我去洗澡了。”

等他回来的时候，阿扎尔已经睡着了，呼吸浅浅的，被子包裹着他，缩成小小的一团，只露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，看得人心里痒痒的，像小时候想抱着毛绒玩具睡觉一样，托雷斯躺下的时候很想把人抱进怀里。但他怕吵醒了他。

就在他翻了个身准备熄灯睡觉的时候，身后的床垫动了一下，一条光滑的手臂揽上他的腰，“Nando，Nando，”尾音发着颤，一声一声的低低唤他。

托雷斯不禁心头一动，他低头看着怀里的人，眼睛轻轻闭着，但不断抖动的睫毛和努力憋住还是微微抽动的嘴角还是暴露了他。他抱住阿扎尔的腰，“还装睡呢？”

阿扎尔仍然没睁开眼，他在托雷斯胸口蹭了几下，“Nando……”

“嗯。”

“Nando……”

“嗯。”

“Nando……”

“我在。”托雷斯在他头顶啄了一口，发梢还带着点湿气，搅得他心神荡漾。

小男孩终于忍不住抬起头来，亮晶晶的眼睛看着托雷斯，他听见自己一颗心脏快得像要跳出胸腔，“Eden很喜欢Nando呢。”他挑了个听起来委婉又可爱的表达方式。

托雷斯却只是笑，没什么反应。

阿扎尔见他没拒绝，心一横就爬过去亲了亲托雷斯的脖子，那人还是坐着看他，于是他堵住了托雷斯的嘴唇。

接着便没了动作。

托雷斯刚经历了内心的大战，理智说队友不能碰，感情说谁能拒绝阿扎尔呢。他环在阿扎尔腰上的手紧了紧，最终抛弃了理智。

他伸出舌头去舔阿扎尔的嘴唇，却发现小男孩咬紧了牙。惊喜从他心里腾地升起，直冲脑门，“初吻吗？”他轻轻问他。

阿扎尔羞红了脸，点点头。

托雷斯的动作越发温柔起来，他摸摸他的后脑勺，“放轻松，宝贝把牙松开。”

阿扎尔迷迷糊糊的照着男人的吩咐做，温热的舌头很快进来缠住了他的舌头，他畏畏缩缩的，不敢乱动，却听见一声低笑。

他皱起眉，觉得自己的表现糟透了，在男神面前丢脸实在是令人难过。

托雷斯耐心地引导他，勾缠着他的舌头一点点往外，阿扎尔终于领会到，他鼓起勇气伸出去，由着托雷斯吸吮，他舌尖一阵阵发麻，这是他从没有过的体验，他脸红彤彤的，身体其他部位也起了反应。

托雷斯松开他，喘着气在他嘴唇上点了一下，“还要吗？”

阿扎尔眼睛雾蒙蒙的，里面的情欲一丝不挂，他没好意思说要，好在托雷斯看得明白，又继续吻了过来。

阿扎尔胀的要炸了，他忍不住哼了两声，腰胯跟着扭了几下，“Nando，我难受。”

托雷斯何尝不是呢，但他仍然强大地控制着自己，他含住阿扎尔的耳垂，“会疼的。”

阿扎尔呜咽了一声，“如果是Nando的话，没关系的。”

“那……继续？”

阿扎尔把头埋在他颈窝，弱弱地“嗯”了一声，表示同意。

托雷斯一翻身把男孩压在身下，细细密密的吻落在他脖子上，“放松，一切都交给我。”他一手搂住阿扎尔的腰，一手去解开他的裤子，防着男孩害羞，脱下去的动作也极慢，生怕他有什么不适。

他的手掌贴在他浑圆的屁股上，年轻人滑嫩的肌肤充满弹性，像布丁又像果冻，稍微用力就会戳破似的，托雷斯轻柔地捏了几下，手指摸到他腿缝中间，指尖甫一触到穴口，小男孩就僵直了身体，托雷斯揉揉他的腰，“宝贝别怕，我慢一点。”

阿扎尔嘟起紧张到发抖的嘴唇主动去吻他，“没事的，我不怕疼。”

托雷斯忍不住笑，真是绝世小可爱。他手指慢慢挤进去，小男孩咬着牙，一声没吭，托雷斯俯下身去吻他的锁骨和胸膛，舌尖在他平坦的乳头上扫来扫去，破碎的呻吟溢出来飘在房间里，他一轻一重地吸舔着，把粉红的乳头吮得挺立起来，微微发亮。同时他食指尽根插入后穴，紧致的穴道绞得他难以为继，他往外抽了一节，“嗯啊……”阿扎尔扭了扭屁股，“不要……”

托雷斯把手指伸回来，“好好，我们先停一下。”

男人骤然撤出体内，阿扎尔感到一阵空虚，他别过脸，“我……我不是这个意思……”

“嗯？”托雷斯换了一边，吻着他另一个乳头。

阿扎尔在床垫上难耐地扭动几下，他捉住托雷斯的手，“我……我可以的……”

托雷斯重新插进去，慢慢抽动着，寻找着他的敏感点。手指似有若无地刮过凸点，阿扎尔双腿发颤，越发不满，他半睁着眼，“Nando……”

托雷斯把两根手指抽出来，上面沾了点白色的体液，散发着淡淡的香气，刺激着他又大了一圈，他把阿扎尔的腿掰开，烙铁似的肉棒顶在微微开合着的洞穴跟前，没被开发过的地方被他刚才的拓展插得有些发红，托雷斯擦了擦阿扎尔额角的汗珠，“疼的话告诉我，我会停下来。”

阿扎尔被欲望冲得意乱情迷，他被前所未有的奇怪感觉包围了，身体本能地想要被充满，他抬了抬屁股，迎合的动作无声地邀请男人前来采撷。

托雷斯腰下一顶，半个龟头挤了进去。他抱住阿扎尔的屁股，慢慢的往里面送。

“嗷！”终于没忍住，痛得叫出了声。托雷斯抬头去看他，只见小男孩眼眶红红的，双眼汪汪的，水光荡漾，就快顺着眼角掉下泪来。

托雷斯进退维谷。

他吻掉阿扎尔包在眼里的泪水，他叹了口气，“还要吗？”

阿扎尔红着脸点头。

“不用考虑我，我知道你疼，不想要的话就告诉我。”

阿扎尔想了想，他摇摇头，“不太疼。”

托雷斯再三询问——他怕小男孩后悔，他挑起阿扎尔耳边一缕头发在指尖把玩，“真的挺疼的，还要吗？”

阿扎尔嘟着红红的嘴唇，轻轻吐出一个词，“要。”

托雷斯含住他水润的唇，把他痛苦的欢愉的呻吟都吞进嘴里。

他轻轻顶开阿扎尔的穴口，挤进去一点又抽出来，反复几次，直到小男孩适应了，甚至发出欲求不满的喘息，才继续往里插一点，如此小心翼翼操弄，过了许久，终于顶到了最深处，两个人都发出满足的呻吟。

阿扎尔紧紧抱住托雷斯的背，胡乱地吻着他的脸和嘴，低声啜泣起来——这种完全被人占有的感觉，比被凶狠的后卫放铲还要疼，又比拿到冠军奖杯还要幸福，他一时不知道如何表达这种情绪，只是伏在男人肩头低声呜咽。

托雷斯回抱着他，阴茎插在他体内没动，男孩紧致的肉壁缠着他，这会儿哭得梨花带雨好像受了天大的委屈似的，他像安慰小孩子一样抚摸他的背，阿扎尔抽了抽鼻子，“Nando，你怎么不动啊……”

托雷斯闻言差点射了出来，这样天真又主动的小妖精，真是要命。

“不疼了吗？”托雷斯温柔地问他。

阿扎尔点点头，又摇摇头，“一点点，不过还好。”

“那再缓缓。”托雷斯亲了亲他宝石一样的眼睛，眼睫毛被泪水糊着粘成一团，我见犹怜。

“可是……我好难受哦。”阿扎尔伸出腿去缠在托雷斯的腰上，脚后跟在他腰窝上磨了几下。

托雷斯拔出来一点，阴茎刮蹭着肉壁上的敏感点，激起巨大的快感冲向阿扎尔的大脑，“嗯啊……”他娇呼一声，四肢收紧了贴在托雷斯身上，两个人结合的严丝合缝，连风都钻不进来。

托雷斯慢慢律动起来，时轻时重地戳刺在他的凸点上，他抓住托雷斯顺滑的金发，快感在他体内一波波爆炸，顺着小小的肉点扩散开来，沿着脊柱往上攀升，冲击着他的身体和意识，他张着嘴，舔舔燥热的嘴唇，口水从他嘴角流下来。

他突然僵直了身体，爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，他掐住托雷斯的肩膀，指甲陷入皮肤里，托雷斯吃痛，动作更快了点，“呜呜……嗯哪……不要，不要，啊……”他乱叫了几声，龟头胀大了一圈，一股浊液从顶端喷洒出来，喷到托雷斯的小腹上，也溅落到自己的胯间。

他整个人突然软下来，摔在床垫上大口大口喘着粗气。托雷斯还在卖力的抽插他，没过不应期的小男孩被操的上气不接下气，他去抓托雷斯屁股，“别……不要，让我歇歇……”

托雷斯这会儿胀的难受，离发泄又还有一段时间。高潮带来别样的紧缩感使他很难停下来，他爽得什么也不想管，只要服从本能，狠狠地操弄，可他听到了小男孩的央求，托雷斯强迫自己稳了稳神，他重新顶到最深处，然后停了下来。他睁着猩红的眼，把阿扎尔吓了一跳，他哆嗦了一下，张了张嘴，他觉得这样对托雷斯不公平，自己倒是爽了，可是为了照顾他的感受而在关键时候停下来实在太难受了。

他鼻子一酸，又掉下泪来。

这下倒是托雷斯慌了，他去吻他，温柔又紧张，“怎么啦？又弄疼了吗？宝贝别哭，我不要了，你别哭。”

阿扎尔抱紧他，带着点哭腔倔强地说，“不，不是……你继续吧，是我太任性了。”

托雷斯乐得不可开支，他摸到阿扎尔半软的阴茎，“我们歇一下吧，”说着就用大拇指从睾丸根部撸到龟头，反复了几次，要不说年轻人体力好呢，没多会儿阿扎尔又重新挺立起来。托雷斯吻了吻他，“现在可以了吗？”

阿扎尔累得发软，但体内的肉棒不时刮一下他，对快感的贪婪促使他抬起了屁股，“嗯。”

“要不要换个姿势？”

阿扎尔还没反应过来，就被人抓着屁股抱了起来，他惊呼一声，双臂缠紧了托雷斯的脖子。托雷斯抱着他转了个身，把他顶在墙壁上操弄起来。那丰满的臀部随着抽插颤动着，每次下跌都整个人重重地坐在托雷斯的阴茎上，插得极深，阿扎尔觉得自己的意识也随之丢出脑海，他眼前逐渐模糊起来，声音也越来越哑，到最后只有轻轻的呢喃不受控制地从喉咙里溢出来。他分泌出越来越多的体液，润滑着内壁，托雷斯插得越发省力，滚烫的鸡巴烙着他柔软的幽径，刺得他浑身酸痒酥麻。托雷斯握住阿扎尔的阴茎，前后夹击之下，阿扎尔似哭似叫，伏在他身上微微发抖。

尽管已经发泄过一次了，但到底是初承云雨，没几下就到了，“啊……好舒服……Nando我不行了……呜呜呜……”阿扎尔溃不成军，浑身急剧抖颤，一道热滚滚的精液再度撒到两人交欢之处。

托雷斯这边箭在弦上，确实无法停下来了。他把人摔倒床垫上，从后面扣住阿扎尔的腰，让他趴着撅起屁股，重重地插了进去，阿扎尔在他身下乱叫，“不要……Nando我不要了……呜呜呜我受不了的，你出去啊……”

阿扎尔甬道里紧窄幽深，湿滑火热，托雷斯坚硬的腹肌撞击在阿扎尔饱满浑圆的臀上，发出淫荡的声音，夹杂着啧啧的水响，这一切都把托雷斯往登峰造极的高潮上推，他眼眸被深不见底，欲火狂升，他腰腹一提，向阿扎尔紧致无比的花径深处狠狠一顶，坚硬挺直的阴茎在那里稍作停留，一股滚烫的精液洒在阿扎尔深处。

托雷斯手上一松，阿扎尔就瘫倒在床垫上，头发被汗水打湿了贴在脸上，累得直翻白眼，什么都说不出来，只会大口喘气。

托雷斯抱着他，盖上被子，吻了吻他的眼睛，“Eden，对不起。我应该更温柔些的。”

阿扎尔没缓过神来，只是无意识地发出几个鼻音，喃喃着往托雷斯怀里拱了拱，托雷斯见状，知道自己说啥他也听不进去了。

他搂紧了小男孩，手顺着他的背，“睡吧，晚安。”


End file.
